La Memoria es Traicionera y el Olvido en un Jardín
by pololina
Summary: "La memoria es una amante cruel y traicionera con la que todos debemos aprender a bailar". Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando la densa neblina del olvido es sólo un débil bálsamo a un dolor que no cesa? Un misterio, una vida qué recordar, cómo encontrar una redención. De eso trata esta historia. Advertencias adentro.


¡Hola! Primero que nada quiero agradecer a quienes decidieron darle clic a la historia que publico. El plot consiste en tres tiempos diferentes, la fecha nos indicará dónde ubicarnos.

**Advertencias**: Contexto** histórico**, más no exacto. _Multiparing_, pero mucho _Crackpairing_ y _Nyotalia_! **Capítulos extensos**.

**Disclaimers**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son pertenencia de _Hidekaz Himaruya_. La historia tampoco me pertenece. Es una adaptación de una novela de _Kate Morton_.

Sin más contratiempos, comencemos.**  
**

* * *

"La memoria es una amante cruel y traicionera con la que todos debemos aprender a bailar".  
Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando la densa neblina del olvido es sólo un débil bálsamo a un dolor que no cesa?  
Un misterio, una vida qué recordar, cómo encontrar una redención.  
De eso trata esta historia.

* * *

_"Allí donde la toques, la memoria duele"._

_**Yeorios Seferis.**_

_"Hubo momentos en que no sólo me olvidé de mí, sino también de lo que soy"._

_**Samuel Beckett.**_

**::...::...::...::**

**La Memoria es Traicionera y el Olvido en un Jardín**

**::...::...::...::**

**::...::...::**

**Capítulo Primero**

**::...::...::**

_Caorle, Provincia de Venecia, 1913_

**E**l lugar donde se acurrucó estaba oscuro, pero la pequeña hizo como le ordenaron. **_La dama_** le había dicho que aguardara, que aún no estaba a salvo, tenía que estarse quieta como los ratones de la alacena. **_La niña_** supo que era un juego, como el escondite.

Detrás de los barriles de madera, la niña escuchaba. Evocó una imagen en su mente, tal como su padre le había enseñado. Muy cerca, unos hombres que supuso que eran marineros, gritaban a otros más lejos. Pero también había voces fuertes y toscas, su padre le había dicho que eran soldados y siempre portaban armas. Las sirenas de los barcos, los silbatos, los remos al chocar contra el agua; y más allá, el grito de las grises gaviotas de alas extendidas para absorber los rayos del sol.

La dama regresaría, eso había dicho, pero la pequeña deseaba que fuera pronto. Había estado largo tiempo, tanto que el sol había recorrido el cielo y ahora calentaba sus rodillas bajo su vestido nuevo. Prestó atención, esperando oír el ruido del vestido de la dama siseando contra los tablones del muelle. El taconeo de sus zapatos apresurados, siempre apresurados, como nunca habían sonado los de su mamá.

Cuándo regresaría.

Y también cuando se preguntaba acerca de la dama. Sabía quien era, había escuchado a la abuela hablar de ella. La dama se llamaba la Autora y vivía en una pequeña casa en los límites de su propiedad, más allá del laberinto. Se suponía que la pequeña no lo sabía. Se la había prohibido jugar en el laberinto de los arbustos espinosos. Mamá y la abuela le habían dicho que era algo peligroso, porque por allí estaba el acantilado. Pero a veces, cuando nadie la observaba, a la pequeña le gustaba hacer cosas prohibidas.

Motas de polvo, cientos de ellas, danzaban en el haz de luz solar que se filtraba entre los dos barriles. La pequeña sonrió y entonces la dama, el acantilado, el laberinto y su madre abandonaron sus pensamientos. Extendió un dedo y trató de apresar una mota. Se rió de modo en que las motas se acercaban para luego escabullirse.

Los ruidos más allá de su escondrijo eran ahora diferentes. La pequeña ahora podía escuchar el barullo de cosas moviéndose, de voces excitadas. Se inclinó hacía la rendija y apretó su rostro contra la fría madera de los barriles. Con un ojo examinó los muelles.

Piernas, zapatos y dobladillos de enaguas. Retazos de coloridas cintas de papel se agitaban de un lado a otro, y en el muelle, las gaviotas acechaban en busca de migajas.

Hubo un bandazo y el enorme barco gimió larga y gravemente desde el interior de su vientre. Las vibraciones pasaron a través de los tablones del muelle hasta la punta de sus dedos de la pequeña. Se produjo un instante de tensión en el que se encontró conteniendo la respiración, las palmas extendidas a los lados, luego el barco se puso en marcha y se apartó del muelle. La sirena sonó y hubo una ola de vítores, gritos de "_Boun viaggio_". Estaban en camino. Estaban en camino. Hacía Noruega, en un lugar donde papá iba a trabajar. Ella los había oído cuchichear sobre el tema durante un tiempo, mamá diciéndole a papá que deberían partir tan pronto como fuera posible, que no podían permitirse seguir aguardando.

La pequeña volvió a reír; el bote se deslizaba sobre el agua como una ballena gigante, como Moby Dick en el cuento que su padre le leía con frecuencia. A mamá no le gustaba que le leyera semejantes historias. Decían que eran demasiado aterradoras y que le metían en la cabeza ideas que luego no podrían sacarle. Papá siempre besaba la frente de mamá cuando ella decía cosas por el estilo, le decía que tenía razón y que tendrían más cuidado en el futuro. A pesar de todo continuaba contándole historias a la pequeña sobre la gran ballena. Y otras —que eran sus favoritas— de un libro de cuentos sobre ancianas ciegas y doncellas huérfanas y un largo viaje por alta mar. Él se aseguraba de que mamá no se enterara, que fuera su secreto.

La pequeña entendió que había secretos que no podían compartir con mamá. Mamá no estaba bien, había estado enferma desde antes que naciera la niña. La abuela siempre estaba diciéndole que se comportara bien, recordándole que si mamá se enfadaba algo terrible podría sucederle y todo sería por su culpa. La pequeña amaba a su madre y no quería entristecerla, no quería que algo terrible le sucediera, así que mantenía esas cosas en secreto. Como las historias fantásticas, y el jugar cerca del laberinto, y las veces en que papá la había llevado a visitar a la Autora en casa de los límites de la propiedad.

— ¡Ajá!— exclamó una voz junto a su oído—. ¡Te encontré! — El barril fue apartado y la pequeña parpadeé bajo la luz del sol. Parpadeó hasta que el dueño de la voz se movió y bloqueó la luz. Era un muchacho grande, de ocho o nueve años, supuso, además de hablar un fluido italiano—. Tú no eres Laura —dijo.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Quién eres?

Se suponía que no debía decir a nadie su nombre. Era un juego que estaban jugando ella y la dama.

— ¿Y bien?

—Es un **_secreto_**.

Él frunció la nariz y sus pecas se juntaron.

— ¿Y eso?

Se encogió los hombros. Se suponía que no debía mencionar a la dama. Papá siempre se lo estaba recordando.

— ¿Dónde está Laura, entonces? — El niño se impacientaba. Miró a derecha y a izquierda— La vi correr en esta dirección. Estoy seguro de ello.

Se escuchó una fuerte risa más allá, en el muelle, y el ruido de pasos a la carrera. El rostro del niño se iluminó.

— ¡Rápido! —dijo y comenzó a correr—. Se está escapando.

La pequeña inclinó la cabeza por delante del barril y lo vio escabullirse entre la multitud en persecución de un torbellino de pequeñas enaguas.

El hormigueo de sus pies lo incitaba a seguirlo.

Pero la dama había dicho que esperara.

El niño se estaba alejando. Esquivó a un hombre rollizo de bigotes encerados que fruncía el ceño de tal modo que sus facciones se juntaban en el centro de su rostro como una familia de cangrejos asustados.

La pequeña rió.

Tal vez todo fuera parte del mismo juego. La dama le recordaba más a una niña que a los adultos que conocía. Tal vez ella estuviera también jugando.

Salió de detrás del barril y se puso lentamente de pie. El pie izquierdo se le había dormido y ahora sentía calambres. Esperó un momento a que le volviera la sensibilidad, mirando mientras el niño doblaba por una esquina y desaparecía.

Después, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió a la carrera detrás de él. Con pasos veloces y el corazón cantándole en el pecho.

**::...::...::...::**

_Manhattan, Estados Unidos, 1930_

**A**l final, celebraron el cumpleaños de **_Lovina_** en el salón de los Grassi, en la calle Mulberry. Don Aurelio había sugerido el nuevo salón de baile de la calle Elizabeth, pero Lovina, haciéndose eco de su madre, había dicho que era una tontería meterse en gastos superfluos, especialmente ahora, que los tiempos eran tan difíciles. Aurelio accedió, pero en cambio insistió en que ella encargara a los Rossi —quienes vivían en Chicago— las cintas de encaje especial que sabían, le agradaría para su vestido. Amelia le había metido esa idea en la cabeza antes de morir. Se había inclinado y, tomando su mano, le había mostrado el anuncio del periódico, con la dirección en Chicago, explicándole lo fino que era el encaje, cuánto significaría para Lovi, y que, aunque pudiera parecer extravagante, podría reutilizarse para el vestido de novia, cuando llegara el momento. Después había sonreído, y fue como su volviera a tener dieciséis años, ya que lo dejó embelesado.

Amelia y Lovina habían estado trabajando en el vestido de cumpleaños desde hacía un par de semanas. Por la noches, cuando Lovi regresaba a casa del trabajo en la tiendo de periódicos, tomaban jugo, y las hermanas pequeñas peleaban se forma sosa en la terraza al tiempo en que uno que otro mosquito anegaba el aire de la noche haciendo que uno sintiera que enloquecería con el zumbido. Lovina tomaba su canasta de costura y acercaba una silla junto al lecho de su enferma madre. Aurelio a veces las escuchaba, riendo sobre algo que había sucedido en la tienda de verduras: una discusión que Toni Lepore había tenido con un cliente, o la última dolencia de la señora Porcetto, o las travesuras de las mellizas de Anna Forni. Permanecía cerca de la puerta, fumando un puro y escuchando mientras Lovi bajaba la voz, rebosante de satisfacción al contar algo que Matthew había dicho. Alguna promesa sobre la casa que iba a comprarle cuando se casaran, el automóvil al que le había echado el ojo y que su padre creía poder conseguir por poco dinero por que era una ganga, la última batidora de cocina de la tienda de los Milani.

A Aurelio, en un principio no le gustaba Matthew, porque su nombre no le sonaba nada italiano. Pero las cosas se calmaron cuando Lovina le dijo que era descendiente de los Di Lorenzo por parte de su madre, que su padre era francés y que había nacido en Montréal, Canada, pero criado en Melrose. Y entonces las cosas se calmaron.

Le gustaba Matthew: no podía pedir más para Lovina, lo cual no estaba nada mal, teniendo en cuenta que desde que se conocieron se volvieron inseparables, aunque su hija nunca lo admitiría. El verlos juntos, le recordaba a Aurelio sus primeros años con su_ signora_ Amelia. Habían sido felices como alondras, en la época en el que el futuro se extendía radiante frente a ellos. Y habían sido un buen matrimonio. Habían tenido sus momentos de prueba, al principio, antes de tener a las niñas, pero de alguna u otra forma, siempre los había superado…

Con el puro en la boca, y sin excusas para seguir allí, Aurelio se retiró. Buscaría un sitio para acomodarse en el extremo más tranquilo de la casa, un lugar oscuro donde poder sentarse en paz, o tan cerca de la paz como fuera posible en una casa desbordante de hijas ruidosas, cada una más excitable que la anterior. Sólo él y su caja de puros. Y después seguiría sus pensamientos, los cuales volvían invariablemente hacia el secreto que había guardado todos estos años.

Pero el momento ya lo había atrapado, podía sentirlo. La presión, largamente mantenida a raya, había comenzado, desde hacia poco, a aumentar. Ella tenía casi veintiún años, una mujer adulta lista para comenzar su propia vida, comprometida para casarse, nada menos, tenía el derecho de saber la verdad.

Sabía lo que Amelia le diría al respecto, motivo por el cual no se lo había contado. Lo último que quería era que Amelia se preocupara, que pasara su últimos días intentarlo convencerlo de que desistiera, como lo había hecho con frecuencia en el pasado.

A veces, mientras pensaba en las palabras que elegiría para hacer su confesión, Aurelio se descubriría deseando que fuera alguna de las otras niñas. Se maldijo entonces al reconocer que tenía una favorita, aunque sólo fuera para sí.

Pero Lovi siempre había sido **_especial_**, muy distinta de las otras. Entusiasta e imaginativa. Demasiado cabeza dura en algunas ocasiones. Más como Amelia, pensaba con frecuencia, aunque, por supuesto, eso no tenía sentido.

Colgaron cintas a lo largo de las vigas, blancas para hacer juego con el vestido y rojas para hacer juego con su pelo castaño, que al iluminarlo el sol, parecía rojizo. Puede que la antigua sala recubierta de madera no tuviera el brillo y el lustre de los nuevos edificios de ladrillo de la ciudad, pero lucía bien. Al fondo, cerca del escenario, las tres hermanas menores de Lovina habían preparado una mesa con los regalos de cumpleaños y una pila considerable había empezado a cobrar forma. Algunas de las mujeres de la iglesia se habían reunido para preparar la cena, y Luigi Nicolini estaba dirigiendo la pequeña orquesta con bailables con ese toque mediterráneo y alguna que otra canción romántica de la época de la guerra.

Los jóvenes, los hombres y las mujeres, se agruparon, al principio en excitados grupos junto a las paredes, pero a medida que la música y los muchachos más audaces se animaron, comenzaron a dividirse en parejas y a ocupar la pista. Las hermanitas miraban con envidia, hasta que fueron convocadas para transportar las bandejas con emparedados de queso desde la cocina hasta la mesa preparada para la cena.

Cuando llegó el momento de los discursos, las mejillas estaban brillantes y los zapatos rozados por el baile. El padre Proietti, golpeó su copa y todos se volvieron a don Aurelio, quien estaba desplegando una pequeña hoja que había sacado del bolsillo de su pecho. Se aclaró la garganta y se pasó una mano por su rebelde cabello castaño. Hablar en público no era un gran problema para él, pero esta vez era diferente: que una hija se hiciera adulta sucedía una sola vez en la vida y era su deber anunciarlo. Siempre había cumplido con sus obligaciones, siguiendo todas las reglas. Al menos en su mayor parte.

Sonrió cuando uno de sus compañeros del trabajo lo interrumpió con un grito, y entonces, sosteniendo en su mano el papel, respiró hondo. Uno tras otro, leyó los puntos de las lista, escrito en diminuta caligrafía negra: lo orgullosos que habían estado siempre él y la madre de Lovina; que no cualquier chica hablaba otros dos idiomas más; la bendición que habían recibido con su llegada; lo orgullosos que estaban de Matthew. Amelia se había sentido especialmente feliz, dijo, de saber del compromiso antes de morir.

Ante la mención de la reciente muerte de su esposa, los ojos de Aurelio comenzaron a escocerle y guardó silencio. Hizo una pausa momentánea y dejó que su mirada recorriera los rostros de sus amigos y de sus hijas, posándola un instante en Lovina, quien sonreía mientras Matthew susurraba algo en su oído. Una nube pareció cruzarle el ceño, y los presentes se preguntaron si no iría a anunciar algo de importancia, pero el momento pasó. Su expresión se relajó y guardó la hoja de papel en el bolsillo. Ya era hora de que hubiera otro hombre en la familia, dijo con una sonrisa, para igualar un poco la situación.

Las damas de la cocina entraron entonces en acción, distribuyendo aguas de sabores entre los presentes, pero don Aurelio permaneció inmóvil, dejando que la gente pasara a su lado, aceptando las palmadas sobre su hombro, los comentarios de "bien hecho, camerata", la el vaso con jugo con su platillo que alguien le pasaba. El discurso había salido bien, y sin embargo no lograba relajarse. Su corazón se había acelerado y, aunque no hacía calor, estaba sudando.

Claro que sabía el motivo. Las obligaciones de la noche no habían concluido. Cuando observó que Lovina salía, sola, por una puerta lateral, a una pequeña terraza, aprovechó la oportunidad. Se aclaró la garganta, dejó el vaso en un hueco libre sobre la mesa de regalos, y luego salió del cálido murmullo de la sala en dirección al aire fresco de la noche.

Lovina estaba de pie junto al barandal de la terraza. Una vez, pensó don Aurelio, todo el barandal de su casa estaba pintado de blanco, con hermosas macetas con tomates redondos y rojos, cultivados por ellos mismos, adornándolo. Se le figuró el escenario de alguna de las historias que alguna vez le leyó a Lovi cuando era una niña.

En fin. Estaba aplazando las cosas. Incluso ahora trataba de escapar de su responsabilidad, estaba siendo débil.

Un par de palomas cruzaron silenciosamente el cielo nocturno. Se fue aproximando al barandal.

Ella debió oírlo llegar —tal vez lo presintió— porque se volvió y le sonrió al acercársele.

—Estaba pensando en mamá —le dijo, cuando llegó a su lado—, preguntándome desde cuál estrella estará mirándonos.

Don Aurelio estuvo a punto de llorar al escucharla. Maldijo que mencionara a Amelia en ese momento, que le hiciera notar que ella estaba observando, seguramente furiosa con él por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Podía escuchar la voz de la _signora_ Aurelia, los viejos argumentos…

Pero era su decisión y la había tomado. Era él, después de todo, quién había comenzado con todo el asunto. Aunque hubiera sido sin intención, fue él quien había dado el paso que los había puesto en ese camino y era él quien debía rectificarlo. Los secretos tenían un modo de darse a conocer, y era mejor, sin duda alguna, que ella supiera la verdad su boca.

Tomó las manos de Lovina entre las suyas y besó el dorso de cada una. Las apretó con fuerza, sus delicados dedos contra sus palmas rugosas.

Su hija. Su primogénita.

Ella le sonrió, radiante en su delicado vestido de encaje.

Él respondió con una sonrisa.

Después la invitó a sentarse y una banquita de madera pintada de rojo, y se inclinó para susurrar algo en su oído. Transfirió el secreto que el y su esposa habían guardado durante diecisiete años. Esperó ver una chispa de reconocimiento, un diminuto cambio de expresión mientras ella asimilaba lo que le estaba diciendo. Observó cómo los cimientos de su mundo se desquebrajaban, y la persona que había sido _**desaparecía** _en un instante.

**::...::...::...::**

_Salisbury, Estados Unidos, 2005_

_**Antonio**_ llevaba días sin salir del hospital, aunque el doctor tenía pocas esperanzas de que su abuela recuperara el conocimiento. Era muy improbable, dijo, a su edad, y con semejante cantidad de morfina en su organismo.

La enfermera de noche había regresado, por lo que imaginó que había anochecido, aunque no pudiera precisar qué hora sería. Allí era difícil saberlo: las luces de la sala de espera estaban siempre encendidas, podría escucharse una televisión a todas horas —pero nunca verse—, y los carritos recorrían los pasillos de arriba abajo, sin importar la hora. Toda una ironía que un lugar que dependía tanto de la rutina operara tan decididamente fuera de los horarios habituales.

Sin embargo, Antonio esperó. Morando, consolando, mientras Lovina se ahogaba en un mar de recuerdos, volvía a emerger en busca de aire una y otra vez, y regresaba a épocas de su vida cada vez más tempranas. No podía soportar pensar que su abuela venciera las posibilidades en su contra y regresara tan sólo para encontrarse flotando en el ocaso de la vida, sola.

La enfermera reemplazó la bolsa de suero vacía por una nueva, giró un interruptor en la máquina situada detrás de la cama y luego se concentró en arreglar las sábanas.

—No ha bebido nada —indicó Antonio, su voz extraña incluso a sí mismo—. En todo el día.

La enfermera lazó la vista, sorprendida de que alguien le hablara. Miró por encima de las gafas hacia la silla en donde estaba sentado Antonio, con una manta azul marino, de hospital sobre su espalda.

—Me ha asustado —dijo—. Lleva aquí todo el día, ¿verdad? Probablemente sea lo mejor, ya no falta mucho.

Antonio ignoró el comentario.

— ¿No deberíamos darle algo de beber? Debe de estar sedienta.

La enfermera dobló las sábanas y las acomodó eficientemente debajo de los delgados brazos de Lovina.

—Estará bien. El goteo se encargará de todo eso. —Comprobó algo en la tabilla de Lovina, hablando sin alzar la vista—. Hay un sitio para preparar café al final del pasillo por si lo necesita.

La enfermera ser marchó y Antonio vio que los ojos de Lovina estaban abiertos, mirando fijamente.

— ¿Quién eres? —se escuchó la frágil voz.

—Soy yo, Antonio.

Confusión.

— ¿Te conozco?

Los doctores se lo habían anticipado, pero aún así sintió una punzada.

—Sí, Lovi.

Lovina lo miró, con sus ojos color avellana verdoso. Parpadeó confundida.

—No puedo recordar…

—No importa, está bien.

— ¿Quién soy?

—Tu nombre es Lovina Jones —explicó Antonio tomándole de una mano—. Tienes noventa y cinco años. Vives en una antigua casa en Salisbury.

Los labios de Lovina temblaron; se estaba concentrando, intentando dar sentido a las palabras.

Antonio tomó un pañuelo de papel en la mesilla y se acercó para secar delicadamente el hilo de saliva del mentón de Lovina.

—Tienes una verdulería y también una tienda de antigüedades en Delmar —continuó en voz baja—. Tú y yo los compartimos, vendemos piezas de arte y eres una experta en tomates.

—Te conozco —dijo Lovina débilmente—. Eres el niño de Isabella.

Antonio parpadeó, sorprendido. Rara vez hablaban de su madre, al menos no durante los años de pubertad de Antonio y tampoco en los diez años desde su regreso, cuando vivía en el piso debajo de la casa de Lovina. Era un acuerdo tácito entre ambos no volver a un pasado que, por diferentes razones, preferían olvidar.

Lovina se sorprendió. Sus ojos asustados examinaron el rostro de Antonio.

— ¿Dónde está el niño? Espero que no esté aquí, ¿está aquí? No quiero que toque mis cosas. Que las estropee.

Antonio sintió que se mareaba.

—Mis cosas son preciosas. No dejes que se acerque.

Las palabras de agolparon en su garganta al intentar decirlas.

—No… no lo dejaré. No te preocupes Lovina. Él no está aquí.

Más tarde, cuando su abuela volvió a perder el conocimiento, Antonio pensó en la cruel habilidad de la mente para remover retazos del pasado. ¿Por qué, cuando estaba al final de su vida, la mente de su abuela resonaba con las voces de gentes desaparecidas tiempo atrás? ¿Era siempre así? Los que tienen boleto para el silencioso barco de la muerte ¿miran siempre al muelle en busca de los rostros de los que ya han partido?

Antonio debió quedarse dormido entonces, porque si lo siguiente que supo fue que el ritmo del hospital había vuelto a cambiar. Se habían adentrado aún más en el túnel de la noche. Las luces de los pasillos se habían atenuado y los sonidos del sueño flotaban a su alrededor. Estaba acurrucado en el sillón, el cuello rígido y el tobillo helado al haberse salido de la delgada manta. Intuía que era tarde, y estaba cansado. ¿Qué lo había despertado?

Lovina.

Su respiración era agitada. Estaba despierta. Antonio se movió con rapidez y llegó junto al lecho, acomodándose a un lado. En la penumbra, los ojos de Lovina parecían vidriosos, pálidos y manchados como agua sucia de pintura. Su voz, un delgado hilo, casi quebrada. Al principio, no puedo oírla, pensó que eran sólo sus labios que se movían en torno a las palabras perdidas pronunciadas tiempo atrás. Después se dio cuenta de que Lovina estaba hablando.

—_**La dama**_ —estaba diciendo—. La dama dijo que esperara…

Antonio acarició la febril frente de Lovina, apartando los delicados mechones de cabellos que alguna vez brillaron con intensidad. Otra vez la dama.

—A ella no le importará —dijo—. A la dama no le importará si te vas.

Lovina apretó los labios y luego tembló.

—Se supone que no debo moverme. Dijo que esperara aquí, en el barco. —Su voz era un susurro—. La dama… la Autora… No se los digas a nadie.

—Shhh —dijo Antonio—. No se lo diré a nadie. Abuela, no se lo diré a la dama. Puedes irte.

—Ella dijo que vendría por mí, pero me moví. No me quedé donde me dijeron.

La respiración de Lovina era ahora agitada, se estaba dejando llevar por el pánico.

—Por favor, no te preocupes, Lovina, por favor. Todo está bien, te lo juro.

La cabeza de Lovina cayó hacia un lado.

—No puedo ir… no, se suponía que yo… la dama…

Antonio apretó en botón para pedir ayuda, pero no se encendió luz alguna sobre la cama. Vaciló, esperando oír los pasos apresurados en el pasillo. Los párpados de Lovina se estaban yendo.

—Traeré una enfermera…

— ¡No! —Lovina extendió ciegamente una mano, intentando agarrar a Antonio—. ¡No me dejes! —Estaba llorando. Lágrimas silenciosas humedecían y brillaban sobre la pálida piel.

Los ojos de Antonio se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Está bien, abuela. Voy a buscar ayuda. Vuelvo enseguida, te lo prometo.

**::...::...::...::**

_Salisbury, Estados Unidos, 2005_

**L**a casa parecía saber que su anciana dueña se había marchado, y si bien no lo lamentaba exactamente su pérdida, se había refugiado en un obstinado silencio. Lovina nunca había sido una persona a quien le gustaran las fiestas, por lo que la casa se había acostumbrado a una tranquila existencia sin agitaciones ni ruidos. Por eso fue como un duro golpe, cuando la gente llegó sin aviso ni advertencia, y comenzó a revolver la casa y el jardín, derramando café y dejando caer migajas. Agazapada en la ladera de una colina detrás de la calle principal, la casa soportó con estoicismo esta última indignidad.

Las tías lo habían organizado todo, por supuesto. Antonio habría estado igualmente satisfecho sin haber hecho nada, honrando la memoria de su abuela en privado, pero sus tías no quisieron ni oír hablar del tema. Lovina debía contar con un _funerali_, dijeron. La familia querría dar sus condolencias, así como los amigos de Lovi. Y además, era lo correcto.

Antonio no se oponía a esa firme imposición. En otro momento tal vez lo habría hecho, pero no ahora. Además, las tías suponían una fuerza imparable, cada una tenía una energía que no armonizaba con su avanzada edad (incluso la tía Assunta, no tenía un día menos de ochenta años). Por lo tanto, Antonio dejó a un lado su renuencia, resistió la tentación de señalar la resuelta ausencia de amigos de Lovina, y se puso a realizar las tareas que le encargaron: preparar tazas y platos, encontrar tenedores para el postre, hacer a un lado los cachivaches de Lovina, para que los primos tuvieran algún lugar dónde sentarse. Dejó que sus tías italoamericanas se arremolinaran a su alrededor con toda la pompa e importancia debidas.

En realidad no eran tías de Antonio, claro. Eran las hermanas menores de Lovina, tías de la madre de Antonio. Pero Isabella nunca se había ocupado mucho de ellas, y las tías no tardaron en tomar a Antonio bajo su tutela, en su lugar.

Antonio había medio esperado a que su madre asistiera al funeral, que apareciera en el cementerio justo cuando comenzara la ceremonia, con un aspecto treinta años más joven de su verdadera edad, atrayendo miradas admirativas, como siempre había sido. Hermosa, joven y despreocupada hasta lo indecible.

Pero no había sucedido. Habría enviado una tarjeta, supuso Antonio, con una imagen en la cubierta, apenas vagamente adecuada al propósito. Una caligrafía desbordante que llamaría la atención, y al final, copiosos besos. Del tipo que se daban con facilidad, cicatrices sobre un renglón de escritura de un escueto italiano tras otro.

Antonio hundió las manos en el fregadero de la cocina, mientras movía su contenido.

—Bueno, creo que ha resultado espléndido —declaró Giuliana, la hermana mayor después de Lovina, y con mucho, la más mandona—. A Lovina le hubiera agradado.

Antonio miró hacia un lado.

—Es decir —continuó Giuliana, haciendo una pausa mientras secaba—, una vez que hubiera dejado claro que para empezar no quería algo así. —Su humor se volvió repentinamente maternal—. ¿Y cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo estás sobrellevando todo?

—Estoy bien.

—Te veo muy delgado. ¿Estás comiendo?

—Tres veces al día.

—Podrías engordar un poco. Vendrás a Georgetown a tomar el café por la mañana, invitaré a la familia, haré mi pastel casero.

Antonio no discutió.

Giuliana miró preocupada la vieja cocina, observando la inclinada campaña del extrator.

— ¿No tienes miedo aquí solo?

—No, no tengo miedo…

—Sin embargo, esto es muy solitario —dijo Giuliana, frunciendo la nariz en extravagante empatía—. Cómo no vas a sentirte solo… Es natural, tú y Lovi se hacían buena compañía el uno al otro, ¿verdad? —No esperó confirmación, sino que apoyó una mano llena de manchas de sol en el antebrazo de Antonio y continuó con su charla—. Pero te vas a poner bien, y yo te diré por qué. Siempre es triste perder a alguien a quien has querido, pero no es tan terrible cuando se trata de una anciana. Es como debe ser. Es mucho peor cuando es alguien joven… —Se detuvo a mitad de la frase, los hombros tensos y las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Sí —convino Antonio rápidamente—, claro que lo es. —Dejó de lavar las tazas y se inclinó para mirar hacia el jardín, a través de la ventana de la cocina. La espuma se deslizaba entre sus dedos, sobre la anillo de oro que todavía llevaba—. Debería salir y arrancar las malezas. Acabará cubriendo los tomates si no tengo cuidado.

Giuliana se aferró agradecida al nuevo tema de conversación.

—Enviaré a Andrea para que te ayude. —Sus dedos agarrotados se apretaron en torno al brazo de Antonio—. ¿El próximo sábado te parece bien?

Apareció entonces la tía Rita, arrastrando los pies desde la sala de visitas con otra bandeja de tazas sucias. Las apoyó tintineando sobre la mesa y se llevó una rolliza mano a la frente.

—Por fin —dijo, parpadeando en dirección a Antonio y Giuliana a través de una gafas increíblemente gruesas—. Éstas son las últimas. —Se acercó con torpeza hasta la cocina y examinó el interior de la lata redonda donde se guardaban los bizcochos—. Se me ha abierto el apetito.

—Oh, Rita —exclamó Giuliana, saboreando la oportunidad de canalizar si incomodidad hacia otra cosa—, si acabas de comer.

—Eso fue hace una hora.

— ¡Qué sinvergüenza! Pensé que te estabas cuidando en el peso.

—Lo estoy —aseguró Rita, enderezándose y marcando su considerable cintura entre ambas manos—. He perdido casi tres kilos desde Navidad. —Volvió a ajustar la tapa y se enfrentó a la dubitativa mirada de Giuliana—. Los **_perdí_**.

Antonio reprimió una sonrisa mientras continuaba lavando las tazas. Giuliana y Rita eran tan redondas la una como la otra, todas sus tías lo eran. Lo habían heredado de su madre, que, a su vez, lo había heredado de la suya. Lovina era la única que había escapado a la maldición familiar, y poseía la complexión delgada de su padre. Siempre había sido un espectáculo verlas juntas, Lovina tan delgada con sus rollizas hermanas.

Giuliana y Rita seguían discutiendo y Antonio sabía, por experiencia, que, si no se le ocurría algo para distraerlas, la pelea seguiría subiendo de tono hasta que una, (o ambas), tirara una servilleta al suelo y saliera como tromba de la habitación. Ya lo había visto antes, y nunca había podido acostumbrarse del todo a esas miradas que podían renovar alguna rencilla del pasado. Como hijo único, él hallaba las interacciones entre hermanos como fascinantes y horribles en igual medida.

Antonio se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Saben?, hay algo que he querido preguntarles. —Alzó un poco el volumen de voz consiguiendo, casi, llamarles la atención—. Sobre Lovina. Algo que dijo en el hospital.

Las tías se volvieron hacia él, las mejillas de ambas sonrojadas. La mención de su hermana pareció calmarlas. Les recordó por qué se encontraban allí reunidas, secando tazas de café.

— ¿Algo sobre Lovina? —repitió Giuliana.

Antonio asintió.

—En el hospital, cerca del final, habló sobre una mujer. La dama, la llamaba la Autora. Parecía creer que estábamos en una embarcación, o algo así.

Giuliana apretó los labios.

—Su mente divagaba, no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Seguramente un personaje de algún programa de televisión que había estado viendo. ¿No había una serie que solía seguir, que trascurría en un crucero?

—Oh, mujer —suspiró Rita sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Estoy segura de recordarla hablando de eso…

—Vamos, Giuliana —dijo Rita—. Lovina ya no está. No hay necesidad de todo esto.

Giuliana cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y resopló indecisa.

—Deberíamos decírselo —sugirió Rita con delicadeza—. No hará daño alguno. Ya no.

— ¿Decirme qué? —Antonio pasó su mirada de la una a la otra. Su pregunta había sido hecha para evitar otra rencilla familiar, no había esperado descubrir un extraño y posible secreto. Las tías estaban tan concentradas en lo suyo, que parecían haberse olvidado de que se encontraba allí—. ¿Decirme qué? —Insistió.

Rita enmarcó las cejas mirando a Giuliana.

—Será mejor que se entere por nosotras a que lo averigüe de alguna otra manera.

Giuliana asintió casi imperceptiblemente, sostuvo la mirada de Rita y sonrió con amargura. El conocimiento compartido volvía a convertirlas en aliadas.

—Muy bien, Toni. Será mejor que te sientes —dijo, al fin—. Pon la cafetera, cara Rita. ¿Nos sirves el café?

Antonio siguió a Giuliana hasta la sala y se sentó en el sofá de Lovina. Su tía acomodó su orondo trasero al otro lado y jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello.

—Es difícil saber por dónde empezar. Ha pasado mucho tiempo de todo esto.

Antonio estaba muy perplejo.

— ¿De todo qué?

—Lo que voy a contarte es el gran secreto de nuestra familia. Todas las familias tienen uno, de eso puedes estar seguro, algunos son más grandes que otros. —Frunció el ceño en dirección a la cocina—. ¿Por qué tarda tanto? _Sorella stupida_… Lenta como una tortuga, eso es lo que es.

— ¿De qué se trata tía?

Suspiró.

—Me prometí que nunca se lo diría a nadie. Todo esto ya ha causado muchas divisiones en nuestra familia. Ojalá papá se lo hubiera guardado. Pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pobre loco.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Si su tía la escuchó, no hizo gesto alguno de querer continuar de inmediato. Ésta era su historia e iba a contarla a su manera tomándose su tiempo.

—Éramos una familia feliz. No teníamos mucho, pero éramos felices. Mamá, papá y nosotras. Lovi era la mayor, como sabes, llevaba diez años de diferencia, a causa de la Gran Guerra, con el resto de nosotras. —Sonrió—. No lo creerías, pero Lovi era, por entonces, el alma y vida de la familia. Todas la adorábamos, pensábamos en ella como en una suerte de madre, nosotras las pequeñas, especialmente después de que mamá se enfermó. Lovi cuidaba de ella con mucha dedicación.

Antonio podía imaginarla perfectamente cuidando de su madre, pero que su enojona abuela fuera el alma y la vida de la familia…

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Durante mucho tiempo, ninguna de nosotras lo supo. Así fue como lo quiso ella. Todo cambió en nuestra familia y nadie supo por qué. Nuestra hermana mayor se convirtió en otra persona, dejó de querernos. No de un día para otro, no fue tan drástico. Se fue retirando poco a poquito, distanciándose de todas nosotras. Fue tan misteriosa, tan dolorosa, y papá se negaba a hablar del tema, por más que le incitáramos… Fue mi esposo, que en paz descanse, quien nos dio pistas al respecto. No fue a propósito, claro, no es como si se lo hubiese propuesto. Se las daba de ser un aficionado a la historia, pero eso es todo. Ocurrió cuando decidió hacer un árbol genealógico de la familia al nacer nuestro Andrea. El mismo año que tu madre, en 1947… —Hizo una pausa y miró a Antonio con algo de malicia, como si esperase descubrir algún brillo de intuición en su mirada. No lo hizo—. Un día vino a mi cocina, lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado hoy, y dijo que no podía encontrar ningún dato del nacimiento de Lovi en los registros. Bueno, claro que no, le dije, Lovina nació en Sicilia, en Italia, antes de que papá decidiera hacer nueva vida en América. Mi esposo asintió y dijo que eso era lo que había creído, pero en cuanto requirió información en los registros de inmigrantes en Nueva York, le dijeron que, efectivamente, sí habían llegado Aurelio y Amelia Vargas, pero de ella… No había nada. —Giuliana lanzó una mirada significativa a Antonio—. Así es, Lovina no existía, al menos no en forma oficial.

Antonio alzó la vista cuando su tía Rita apareció desde la cocina y le entregó una taza de café.

—No lo entiendo.

—Claro que no, Toni —tomó el testigo de Rita, sentándose en el sillón junto a Giuliana—. Y durante mucho tiempo tampoco lo entendimos nosotras. —Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

—No hasta que hablamos con Paola. Durante el casamiento de Andrea, ¿no fue así, Giuliana?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, en 1975. Estaba furiosa con Lovina. Hacía poco que habíamos perdido a nuestro padre y allí estaba, mi hijo mayor, casándose, y ella ni se molestó en aparecer. En cambió, se tomó unas vacaciones. Eso fue lo que me llevó a hablar de esa manera con Paola. No me avergüenza decir que me estaba quejando de mi sorella.

Antonio estaba confuso, siempre había tenido dificultades para recordar la extensa red de familiares y amigos de las tías.

— ¿Quién es Paola?

—Una de nuestras primas —explicó Rita—, del lado de mamá. Seguro la conoces. Era un año mayor que Lovi y de pequeñas eran inseparables.

—Debieron estar muy unidas —dijo Giuliana sonándose la nariz—. Paola fue la única a quien Lovi le contó lo sucedido.

— ¿Qué y cuándo sucedió?

—Papá le dijo a Lovi…

—Papá le dijo a Lovina algo que nunca debería haberle dicho —agregó Giuliana con rapidez—. Aunque estaba haciendo lo correcto, pazzo. Lo lamentó el resto de su vida, las cosas nunca volvieron a ser iguales entre ambos.

—Y Lovi siempre había sido su favorita.

—Nos quería a todas —replicó Giuliana.

—Oh, mujer —exclamó Rita haciendo un gesto con la mirada—. No puedes admitirlo ni siquiera ahora. Ella era su favorita indiscutiblemente. Lo cual resultó una ironía.

Giuliana no respondió, por lo que Rita, satisfecha de hacerse cargo de las riendas, continuó.

—Sucedió durante la noche de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños —dijo—. Tras la fiesta…

—No fue después de la fiesta —refutó Giuliana—, fue durante. —Se volvió a Antonio—. Supongo que pensó que era el momento perfecto para decírselo, el comienzo de su nueva vida y todo eso. Estaba comprometida para casarse, sabes. No con tu abuelo, con otro muchacho.

— ¿De veras? —Antonio se sorprendió—. Nunca me contó nada.

—El amor de su vida, si me lo preguntas. Un chico muy agradable, no como Alfred.

Giuliana pronunció el nombre con un dejo de desagrado. Que las tías desaprobaran el esposo estounidense de Lovina, no era ningún secreto. No era personal, sino más bien el rechazo unánime de que no tenía ni un pelo de italiano y su modo de vida tan liberal, tan diferente… ¡Y no iba a la Iglesia todos los domingos!

— ¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Por qué no se casó con él? —. Antonio estaba cada vez más intrigado.

—Ella, la muy testarda, rechazó el compromiso unos meses después de la fiesta —prosiguió Giuliana—. ¡Qué decepción! Todas queríamos a Matthew, y a él le rompió el corazón. Con el tiempo se casó con otra, justo antes de la segunda guerra. No es que eso le trajera mucha felicidad, nunca regresó de luchar en las trincheras en Europa.

— ¿Su padre le dijo a Lovina que no se casara con él? —Preguntó Antonio—. ¿Es eso lo que le dijo esa noche? ¿Qué no se casara con Mathew?

—Todo lo contrario —refunfuñó Rita—. Papá pensaba que el sol brillaba sólo para Matthew. Ninguno de nuestros esposos logró siquiera hacerle sombra.

— ¿Entonces por qué rompió el compromiso?

—Ella no lo explicó, ni siquiera se lo dijo a él. Casi nos volvimos locas tratando de entenderlo —contestó Giuliana—. Todo lo que supimos fue que Lovi no se hablaba con papá, y que tampoco se hablaba con Mathew.

—Eso fue todo lo que supimos hasta que Giuliana habló con Paola —añadió Rita.

—Casi cuarenta y cinco años después.

— ¿Y qué dijo Paola? —Insistió Antonio—. ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta?

Giuliana tomó un sorbo de café y enarcó las cejas en dirección a Antonio.

—Papá le dijo a Lovina que no era hija suya ni de mamá.

— ¿Era adoptada?

Las tías intercambiaron una mirada.

—No exactamente —dijo Giuliana.

—Más bien fue _**encontrada**_ —precisó Rita.

—Recogida.

—Recibida.

Antonio frunció el ceño. No entendía nada.

— ¿Encontrada dónde?

—En los muelles de Rhode Island —dijo Rita—. A dónde solían llegar las grandes embarcaciones con inmigrantes europeos. Ahora ya no, ahora hay otros puertos, y la mayor parte de la gente viaja en avión.

—Papá la encontró —interrumpió Giuliana—. Cuando ella era pequeña. Fue justo antes del comienzo de la Gran Guerra. La gente se iba de Europa en gran masa y pues así llegaron nuestros padres. Llegaron por ahí de 1911, ni hablaban ni una pizca de inglés, pero tuvieron que adaptarse. Por lo que yo entendí, a mi padre le gustaba ver los barcos llegar a ver si entre los pasajeros veía un rostro conocido o por simple gusto. Y un buen día, había mucha conmoción. Un barco llegó desde Italia tras un viaje de lo más agitado. Fiebres tifoideas, insolaciones, piojos, de todo, y cuando el barco llegó había equipaje de más, de personas fallecidas durante el viaje. Entonces mi papá estaba a punto de irse, cuando observó a una niña. Le llamó la atención lo desorientada que estaba. Tenía apenas cuatro años, sentada sobre su maleta.

—Y nadie parecía conocerla —añadió Rita sacudiendo la cabeza —. Estaba sola.

—Papá fue hacia la niña. Intentó averiguar quién era, claro, pero ella no se lo quiso decir. Dijo que no lo sabía, que no lo recordaba. Y no había nombre alguno en el equipaje, nada en su interior que fuera de ayuda, al menos que él se percatara. Estaba anocheciendo y el tiempo había empeorado. Papá sabía que la niña estaría hambrienta, así que decidió por algo osado: Llevársela con él. ¿Qué otra solución había? No iba a dejarla en el muelle, sola, bajo la lluvia, ¿no?

Antonio sacudió la cabeza, intentando conciliar a la agotada y solitaria pequeña de la historia de Giuliana con la Lovina a quien conociera.

—Tal como me contó Paola, al día siguiente esperó encontrarse con miles de anuncios de ella, policías, una investigación…

—Pero no hubo nada —dijo Rita—. Transcurrió un día tras otro y nada, nadie dijo nada.

—Era como si la niña no hubiera dejado rastro. Intentaron averiguar quién era, por supuesto, pero con tanta gente… Era muy sencillo que algo pasara inadvertido.

—O alguien.

Giuliana suspiró.

—Así que se quedaron con ella.

— ¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer?

—Y dejaron que creyera que era su hija.

—Una de nosotras.

—Hasta que cumplió los veintiuno —dijo Giuliana—. Y papá decidió que debía saber la verdad. Que había sido encontrada sin nada que la identificara excepto el equipaje de una niña.

Antonio permaneció sentado en silencio, intentando asimilar la información. Entrecruzó los dedos en torno a la caliente taza de café.

—Debió sentirse muy sola.

—Sin duda —repuso Rita—. Todo ese trayecto sola. Semanas y semanas en una gran embarcación, para terminar en un muelle desconocido.

—Y todo el tiempo después.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Rita frunciendo el ceño.

Antonio apretó los labios. ¿Qué había querido decir? Le había venido a la mente como una ola. La certidumbre de la soledad de su abuela. Como si en ese momento hubiera entrevisto un aspecto importante de Lovina que nunca antes hubiera conocido. O mejor dicho, como si hubiera comprendido de pronto un aspecto de Lovina que conocía muy bien. Su aislamiento, su independencia, su aspereza.

—Debió sentirse muy sola cuando supo que no era quien había creído ser.

—Sí —reconoció Giuliana, sorprendida—. Debo admitir que al principio no se me ocurrió. Cuando Paola me lo contó, no pude ver en qué cambiaba eso las cosas. No pude, ni aunque me fuera en ello la vida, entender por qué Lovina había permitido que eso la afectara tanto. Mamá y papá la querían y nosotras, las pequeñas, la adorábamos como una hermana mayor; no podía haber pedido una familia mejor. —Se reclinó contra el brazo del sofá, la cabeza apoyada en su mano, y se frotó la sien con cansancio—. A medida que pasó el tiempo, sin embargo, comencé a darme cuenta. Eso sucede, ¿no es cierto? Me he percatado de que las cosas que damos por supuestas son importantes. La familia, el parentesco, el pasado… Ésas son las cosas que nos hacen ser quienes somos, y papá se las arrebató a Lovina. No era su intensión, pero lo hizo.

—Lovina debió sentirse aliviada de que finalmente lo supieran —dijo Antonio—. De algún modo debió resultarle más sencillo.

Giuliana y Rita intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿No le dijeron que lo habían averiguado?

Giuliana frunció el ceño.

—Estuve a punto un par de veces, pero cuando llegó el momento no pude hallar las palabras, no le pude hacer eso. Había estado tanto tiempo ocultándolo, había reconstruido su vida entera en torno a ese secreto, trabajando tan duro en guardarlo para sí. Me pareció… no sé…algo cruel derribar esos muros. Como volver a arrebatárselo todo una segunda vez. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Pero tal vez todo eso sea absurdo. Lovina podía ser feroz cuando quería, tal vez yo no tuve el coraje suficiente.

—No es algo que tenga que ver con tener o no coraje —precisó Rita con firmeza—. Todas acordamos que era lo mejor. Era lo que Lovina quería.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo Giuliana—. No obstante, una se hace preguntas. No es que no hubiere oportunidades, por ejemplo, el día que mi esposo se llevó la maleta.

—Justo antes de morir, papá hizo que el esposo de Giuliana le llevara la pequeña maleta a Lovi —explicó Rita—. Por supuesto, no dijo ni una palabra de lo significa, claro. Así era don Aurelio, tan negado como Lovina para guardar secretos. La había ocultado todo estos años, ¿sabes? Con todo dentro, tal como la habían encontrado.

—Es gracioso —dijo Giuliana—. Tan pronto como vi la maleta ese día pensé en la historia de Paola. Sabía que debía de ser la que papá había encontrado junto a Lovi en Rhode Island años atrás, y, sin embargo, todo ese tiempo estuvo en el trastero y jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza. No la vinculé a Lovi y a sus orígenes. Si alguna vez pensé en ella, fue para preguntarme por qué nuestros padres habían tenido un equipaje tan peculiar. De cuero blanco con hebillas de plata. _Minuscolo_, _minuscolo_, como de niña…

Y aunque su tía continuó describiendo la maleta, no hizo falta que se molestara, porque Antonio sabía exactamente cómo era.

Más aún, **_conocía_** su contenido.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

_¿Cómo?_

_Lovina... ¿no es tan Lovina?_

_¿Qué tanto conoce Antonio sobre esa maleta?_

¿Ya se quedaron picados?

Eso espero. Porque ésto, es solo el comienzo...

Recuerden dejar sus **_reviews_**, son muy importantes para mí y me animarán a continuar.

Muchas gracias y nos vemos.

**Atte. Pololina**


End file.
